


Merry Christmas

by Cindy_Svensson



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 07:21:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cindy_Svensson/pseuds/Cindy_Svensson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For slow beginnings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [GIF set](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/32033) by avengers-in-love. 



It's a trickle at first.

A surprised laughter after a witty quip followed by an uncomfortable silence.

Glances becoming longer, until they notice it and turn away.

Attentiveness to questions and responses, as if they suddenly care what the other have to say.

Then it pours.

It's cliché really. She trips, he reaches out, and the electricity between them startles them both.

After minimal hesitation they pounce like lions and devour each other. Clawing on breasts and arms, ripping of clothes, biting, licking skin. Neither of them remember they weren't alone.

They tumble to the floor, knock teeth and whispers heated demands.

"No, here's the spot."

"If you humans weren't so damn fragile-"

"Yes, there!"

"Oh, pet."

It ends when it ends; not simultaneously, but satisfactory for both.

Darcy giggles, naked and bruised like never before. Loki allows himself a soft smile.

They get dressed, aware someone must have shut the door to the lab sometimes during. They really got lost in the moment.

Stiffly turning to each other, seemingly getting ready for the moment of denial, something changes.

But then Loki allows himself another smile. And it's okay for Darcy to smile back, and enjoy the buzz.

"Merry Christmas," she wishes, out of the blue. It feels so good, to be here, with him.

Loki doesn't care for Christmas, or any Midgardian holiday. But he does feel a warm feeling, just now.

He's drowning in her.


End file.
